Fighter
by Xmenfan23
Summary: Alexis is just a girl that loves two things: beating up Purple Dragons and turtles. Wait..what? Chapter 7 coming soon! Chap 2 and 3 edited
1. Fighter

**A/N: This chapter is short, but explains part of the story. I own my OC nothing else. R&R please!**

My dad's face is twisted in anger as I walk in the door with blood on my face and hands. "You've been fighting again", my dad says,"I told you not to". All I do is stand in his shadow with a look of shame on my face. "Room, now". I walk slowly to my room, thankful that he does not follow me.

My room is small and plain, and that's good enough for me. He yells at me every day, just because he hates the way I earn money. My way is beating on gangs and drug dealers, and taking their money. I fight with force because they always need medical attion when I'm done with them.

The way I started this is because of a certin gang. The Purple Dragons to be exact, the gang that killed my brother. I have never forgotten that day. My brother, Devin, was walking home from his friends house, when ten Purple Dragons mugged him, not only did they take all his stuff, but to keep him quiet, they shot him three times in the head. Since then, I have sworn to take down any type of gang member down. Hard. That is the reason I come home bruised and bloody every night, and the reason my dad hates me. He's the type that hates violence and thinks everything can be solved peacefully, boy is he wrong. In my opinion, there is no such thing as a fight that is fought without fists.


	2. Meetings

My dad can't keep me in my room for long, since he locked me in, and I am an excellent lock pick. I'm out of the house and running down the road in a matter of minutes. A mere 20 blocks, I see Purple Dragons. I growl at the sight of them. Although, tonight is different. I spot a huge guy with a scar on his face and is heavily musled. Also, the other guys have these weird looking guns, obviously not from around here (the guns). Even though these guys look like they could hurt me, I still go up to them

I walk up to them and ask,"You guys are out late", in my best threatening voice. The huge guy looks at me and laughs. "So this is the girl that injures my men every night",he says,"Lets see how you do against me". I gulp and wait for him to make his move. He imendently charges forward and I jump. While I was in mid-air, he grabs me ankle and slams me on the ground. Without letting go of me, he throws me on wall, and steps on my hand. "And I thought you would be a challenge". I growled at his words, but was unable to do anything. That's when I heard voices. "Leave her alone Hun", said a commanding voice. "Yeah dude, before you get hurt", this voice was higher and friendlier. " How 'bout we beat you up insted", this one sounded Brooklyn. " And you let her go", said a shyer voice. I heard Hun growl and felt him step off my hand. "I'll take you up on that offer, turtles", he challenged. Wait....what? Turtles? Was this guy nuts?

I was unable to do anything but watch this bizarre fight, since me hand was hurt, and was truly astounded at what I saw. One huge guy fighting four turtle dudes. My mouth was hanging open the entire time. The fight was cool though, the turtles were jumping every were and hitting Hun hard, so hard that he eventually fell to his knees. I was about to ask these guys who they were but were gone when I looked up. Luckily, I heard a manhole being slipped close and I ran towards the noise. It took me a few seconds to lift the manhole and slip inside.

I wandered around the tunnels forever until I spotted a pipe sticking out of the wall. Curios, I pulled it. The wall slid open and I nearly screamed. One of the turtles, the blue one, was at the entrance with both of his katanas drawn. "Who are you?" he questioned. I was terrified and glued to the spot but I maneged to say something, "Um.. I'm the person that was.. fighting Purple Dragons before you and three others came in."  
"How did you find us?"  
"I was trying to find you when I came here."  
"Why?"  
"I wanted to find out who you were and I don't work for anyone."  
He looked content with the answer but I could tell he did not trust me one bit. His other brothers came out with perplexed faces at the comotion. I was still teriffed and it took all my strangth not to yell in terror. "Heyyy", the orange said, "You're that girl we saw last night!" The red one sighed and whapped him.

"Ow!"

"Shut up Mikey"  
I laughed a little but blue guy was still glareing at me, he seemed mad at me. "You need to leave" he commanded. I was a little angery at him so I shot back, "What, are you scared?"

"No", he stated rather coldly, "You have no right being here and you can't come again."  
"Explain why." He was not expecting me to answear in such a snappy why and was taken back. I had a very smug look on my face which caused his brothers to snicker to themselfs. "Leo", orange said, "She's not leaving sooo... stop trying to make her." Leo sighed and walked away, admiting defet. "Finally, now I can tell you our names, I'm Mikey" he said. I giggle at his suddened boldness and cocked my head at the red one, "Thats Raph" Mikey explained, "He is not the nicest turtle around"  
"I can tell" I half laughed that last line because Raph was glaring at me.  
"And the last guy is Donny, he's the resident supergenuis" Mikey added while pointing at Donny. I nodded and said "My name's Alexis" I stood and talked to them for about two minutes when Leo came back out.

**A/N I forgot to add what alexis looks like: Has long blond hair; blue eyes; around 5 foot; 14 yrs. old.**


	3. History

Leo asked me to come with him and Mikey gave me a sympathy look. I felt slightly scared because so far, Leo scared me the most. He was just so serious and that is what scared me. Leo lead me into the dojo and told me to sit. I obeyed, and he sat down too. I was forced to wait patiently for about five minutes before Master Splinter came in.  
"Miss Lauren", he said," can you explain what you were doing when my sons found you?"

"I was fighting Purple Dragons for what they did to my brother" I noticed he raised an eyebrow, so I explained. "My brother used to be with the Purple Dragons and I hated that. I would always beg him to leave them, but he never listened to me. One night he left and never came back. The next day, my family was informed by police the he was killed in a gang fight. Died of multiple gun wounds. Since then, I have been fighting them every night, much to the despair of my dad." Master Splinter again looked confused.

"My dad never approved of what I do and is always mad at me" I explained.

"I think that is all I need to know" He said.

Leo (who was still there) looked confused but said nothing, he just stared at me with a weird look on his face, while I slowly walked out. But I was stopped by Raph and Donny. "You even think about tellen any one 'bout us", Raph threatened, "You will sorry". I was slightly scared and backed up a little, and was relived as Mikey came in. "You don't have to scare her Rahpie", he said,"How about I take her home so she dosen't run away screaming?" His brothers gave him a perplexed look, but I gave him a gracious smile.

I followed him out of the lair and into the sewers. "Why did you offer to take me home?" I asked. "You didn't seem to trust the others that much as you do me." I shrugged and we continued walking until we came to a manhole. "Where is your house?" he asked. "About twenty blocks north of here" I answered. The only way we could travel was by rooftop, and I can't jump roofs, so Mikey had to piggyback (or turtleback) me the entire time until we reached my house. I had to crawl through the window so my dad wouldn't know I had been out. "Bye Mikey, see you soon!"

"You mean you'll visit again?"

"Duh!'

"Alright! See ya tomarro!"

I waved goodbye and flopped down on my bed, thinking of what just happened. I had just met 4 awesome turtle dudes and almost got killed in less than two hours. Wow.

**A/N ****Yay****! I made it longer! I'm happy about how this went down and I do not own the turtles. Bye!!**


	4. Bus Stop

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my dad yelling, oh boy, would my morning be fun. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK OUT AGAIN!?" my dad yelled, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO!!!!"  
Sighing, I answered him,"Beats sitting in my room waiting to get killed".  
I swear he growled like some kind of beast and trembled at my response. I was wise and ran to the kitchen before he could hurt and yell at me. My dad is scary when he's mad. He yells and if I'm close enough he hits me. Not fun. I heard him stomping his feet hard on the floor so I bolted to my room and dove through the open window in my room. He through open the door and roared as he saw I was not there. He trudged away and I snuck back in. Quietly, I changed into my cloughs, tattered blue jeans with a polo shirt, picked up my backpack, snuck out the window, and walked to my bus stop.  
The slutty girls at my stop gave me dirty looks complete with glares. Rolling my eyes, I attempted to walk past them, but was not successful. "Oh, get into a little fight did we?" sneered one of them.  
"_We _didn't get into a fight, I did, and _you_ can't because you might sweat". I love comebacks.  
The girl glared at me so hard, she could've burned a hole through me. I smirked at her and walked over to my friends. One of them, Olivia, is my best friend.  
"So", she asked,"What did you do last night?"  
I smiled a bit ,remembering last night, and said, "I met four awesome guys." I spotted her shocked face and laughed. "Are you series?!" she yelled." You barely have the guts to talk to any guy at school!"  
"I know", I explained, "But I hate every guy at our school". Olivia sighed and shook her head. I looked over my shoulder at the prissy girls and gave them a threatening glare as the bus pulled up.  
_Meanwhile in the sewers:  
_"Dudes, I can't believe we met a girl yesterday!"  
"Mikey", Leo sighed, "Could you please stop talking about her, we won't see her again"  
"But she promised she would"  
"Would you shut up already!" yelled Raph, "You're givin' me a headache!"  
Whatever Dude"  
**A/N Yeah I know it's short, but school sucks away any creativity I have. I promise to have more turtles next time. And I am sad becuse I was told my uncles' brown lab, Bosco, was hit by a car and killed. I cried a lot.**


	5. Friends

**A/N I'm adding three more characters to the mix, so here are their bio pages**

Sarah  
Age: 14  
Height: 4'8 short  
Hair: Long red hair pulled into a pony-tail  
Personality: follows the rules most of the time, but is not afraid to step out of line. Caring and friendly but sort of a boy stalker. Alexis' 2nd best friend. Modeled off of my real best friend

Olivia  
Age: 15  
Height: 5'0  
Hair: Short blond hair with red highlights  
Personality: Very hardcore. She can fight and dose not back down. Can show sympathy when a friend is hurt, but only rarely. Alexis' best friend

Rachel  
Age: 14  
Height: 4'9  
Hair: flat raven hair with a red butterfly clip  
Personality: Mega smart chick. She can solve any problem with just her mind. She has patience with Alexis because Alexis is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Also a little shy and finds tech better than people.

A/N enjoy the girls.... while you can. MWAHAHAHA! Kidding. See you soon!!!


	6. Bus ride and Mad Raph :

**A/N Next chap and more characters! What more could you ask for. I know, ownership to the turtles, but that is not happening. Enjoy!**

As Alexis walked on the bus, she was relived to she her two other friends sitting in one of the chairs, Rachel and Sarah. Alexis took a seat next to Sarah and Olivia with Rachel.  
"Jeez Alexis", Rachel said,"What the heck did you do last night?"  
"I got into a little fight"  
"Alexis", Sara sighed,"How many times have I told you not to fight?"  
"Ummm... 562 times since last Tuesday?"  
She was answered with a sigh and a disappointed look. Rachel and Olivia were laughing so loud that people on the bus started to stare.  
_Meanwhile...  
_"I am sooooo board!"  
"Yeah we know", growled Raph," You've been whining about it for twenty flippen minutes!"

"I neeed something to do!"

"I don't care what just SHUT UP!!"

Mikey suddenly got an idea and ran to his room. 3 seconds later, Raph was soaked and chasing Mikey around the lair screaming,

"MIKEY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

_Back on topside..  
_The girls were exiting the bus and almost to the doors of Mount Tall High School when stopped by a group of girls that thought pink was a lifestyle. "Well look who it is", sneered one,"The freak and her minions"  
Alexis retorted,"Are you talking to yourself?" complete with a confused look and tilted head. The girl glared at her but could not think of anything to say. Alexis smiled and walked right past her and into the building, followed by her three friends.  
"Wow", Olivia said,"You handled that well".  
"She's not that scary", Alexis explained," And her insults suck".  
Sara, Olivia, and Rachel were laughing the entire way to their class rooms.  
**A/N Yay! another chapter down! Soooo.... Does anyone like the girls? Character wise. Tell me and review!**


	7. Up in Flames

**A/N Guess what? I'm adding action to the story! So be prepared to explode! not really ;). Oh, and I realized I switched from 1st person to 3rd person. whoops**

Sitting in 2nd period science, Alexis was board. She glanced around the class room at her friends. Rachel was paying attention, Olivia was day dreaming, and Sara was slowly falling asleep. Alexis was close to passing out but she smelled something...odd. Almost smokey...  
_5 mins. ago  
_A shady figure slinks in the window with a match in one hand, and a bottle of gasoline in the other. He sets the items down and lights the match. Putting the flaming match in the bottle, he runs. Flames build.  
_Back in class  
_Alexis was sure she smelled smoke and she was right. The fire alarm was screaming, but the noise came too late. The flames were raging outside the class room door. Panicking, the teacher started yelling,"Every one out the window!" No one said a word, as there was not other way out. Alexis watched her class mates jump out while she was rooted to the spot, terrified. "Alexis!" Sara yelled," MOVE!" Alexis was snapped out of her panic and quickly ran towards the windows.

Outside, teachers were trying to calm the students but no one was listing. Sara, Olivia, Rachel, and Alexis were huddled like penguins away from the confusion.

"What do you think happened?", Olivia asked her friends.

"Maybe the lunch people had a really bad kitchen fire" Rachel wondered.

"Or faulty wiring in the computer room" Sara put in.

"No, this was no accident", Aexis's friends looked at her weirdly, "I mean, how could a fire get that bad so fa... hey look over there!" Thinking she spotted a squirl, the three girls turned their heads to where she was looking. A shady figure was hiding badly near a tree. Alexis was already running to the tree yelling, "Hey you!" The figure took one look at her and bolted.

She was hot on his heels, and catching up fast. "You can't run forever creep!" she yelled. She chased him into an ally, far away fro her school.

_At school_

"here the heck did she go!?" Sara screamed, her friends giving her unknowing looks. "Sara" Rachel stated,"Where ever she is, I'm sure she can handeal it". Sara and Olivia gave her doubtful looks.

_Back at the ally_

"Master knew you fall for the trap"

"Wait.. What trap?" Alexis asked, confused  
She got her answear in one swift kick.  
**A/N dun dun duuuun! Cliff hanger! I have issues with a few lines, so please someone tell me what I did wrong. Also, more TMNT next chap. bye!!**


End file.
